


Hero's Return

by Selenicereus



Series: The Color of Pain [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, Triggers, maybe?..., why do I try to tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenicereus/pseuds/Selenicereus
Summary: Mac's recovering form being brainwashed. On his first day back at Phoenix he's called in on a mission and Jack is left on the side lines as Mac goes undercover.*I can't write summaries. Just read it and figure it out yourself*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always I haven't gotten a chance to edit yet. If you see any errors or want to help edit (and get a sneak peek at the next few chapters) send me a message.

_The room was dark, but at the same time there was so much to see. Shadows swirl around the room condensing and dissipating at will, some lingered longer in a spot then others. In the center of the room Mac sat under a broken light bulb. He couldn’t move, there were no straps holding him down but it felt like his arms and legs were being pulled down, as if gravity was stronger on him then it had ever been before. His stomach rolled like the sea during a storm, crashing waves and hollow swells making him nauseous. As for his lungs, he thought maybe someone had a hold of his lungs and they were squeezing as hard as they could, each breath a gasp as he fought the hold._

_It was absolutely silent, but not the kind of quiet of an empty room. It was more like the silence after an explosion or a lightning strike, an utter silence because all the sound had been swallowed up by one intense noise that had deafened and awakened you to the silence. Mac thought that he could remember a sound (he thought it might have been himself screaming) but now he couldn’t remember what it was._

_Time stretched on until it was meaningless and Mac didn’t know or care how long he had been trapped in that dark silence. He didn’t care because he just wanted out. He was screaming or trying to scream even though he couldn’t hear himself. Surely someone would hear him, someone had to be looking for him._

_The shadows were getting thicker, coming closer to Mac. He imagined he could feel them pressing down on his shoulders, holding down his arms, trapping his legs. He screamed harder, his throat raw._

_Why had no one come for him yet?_

_Where was Jack?_

_Was Riley looking for him?_

_Had Bozer moved on with his life and found a new roommate?_

_Had Thornton given up on him and moved on to the next mission?_

_The shadows pressed at him harder, shaking him as they condensed into a solid form over him. They blocking out everything else, until there he was nothing. Mac wasn’t anymore, he was simply a part of the darkness, and he realized he could hear the darkness screaming all around him._

“MAC WAKE UP!” Jack roared in Mac’s face.

Mac stopped moving and Jack eased his grip on the boy’s shoulders.

Jack had woken to Mac screaming, although the screams had quickly died as Mac’s throat was too raw to keep yelling for long. It wasn’t the first night Mac had his night terrors, not by a long shot, but it had been a week since the last one so Jack hadn’t been expecting it tonight. He’d practically fallen off the guest bed as he scrambled across the hall, still only half awake, to Mac’s room. As with every time Mac had his night terrors he was thrashing on the bed, screaming himself raw, and Jack had to hold the kid down so that he wouldn’t end up with another black eye.

The first time it had happened he had been afraid to even get close to Mac, but that had quickly passed as Jack realized Mac would keep thrashing until he hurt himself. Bozer had tried to help one of the first nights, but as he tried to hold down Mac’s legs he ended up catching a foot in his gut and had to retreat. When Mac had woken up and realized what he had done he had refused to sleep for three days. Now they had a silent agreement that Jack would handle Mac until he woke up; so Bozer hoovered on the far side of the room, usually pacing from one corner to the next.

It took another moment after Mac stopped thrashing before he opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at Jack.

“Sleeping beauty’s awake.” Jack jokes, knowing Mac would be mentally kicking himself. “And I didn’t even have to give you a kiss.”

“Thank heavens for that.” Mac said pushing Jack away.

Jack complied, moving to the chair across the room. Bozer had a glass of water and put it on the side table for Mac, then sat on the bed. Mac pushed himself into a sitting position and drank the water. No one spoke, it was still a little awkward for all of them and Jack was never sure exactly what to say.

“What time is it?” Mac finally asked.

“Just after three in the morning.” Bozer answers automatically.

Mac thought for a moment, “Early, but not too bad to get a start on the day.”

The blond moved as if to get up and Jack protested.

“No way man,” Jack stood up and block Mac form getting off the bed. “It’s still dark out, which means it’s still time to sleep. We’re _all_ going to get a few more hours rest before today becomes today.”

“You realize that made no sense.” Bozer said.

“You know what I mean.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“I’m not tired.” Mac protested. “Besides I want to get a few things done before –“

“Nope.” Jack put a hand on Mac’s shoulder as the kid tried to stand up. “Sleep. Now. Everything else can wait until the sun comes up.”

“I just need to –“ Mac started.

“Sleep.” Jack cut in. “I agree.”

Mac sighed but let Jack push him back against the pillows.

“Fine mom.” Mac rolled his eyes. “You gonna tuck me in as well?”

“You’re a big boy, I’m sure you can manage.” Jack retorted.

Bozer had gotten up and refilled the cup of water.

“I’m going back to sleep.” Bozer announced, leaving the water on the side table.

_In other words,_ Jack thought, _it’s my turn to sit watch._

Jack nodded and took up position in the chair again. He closed his eyes, giving Mac the illusion that he was sleeping even though they both knew Jack would stay awake until Mac was asleep. It didn’t take long for Mac to settle under the blankets, but he didn’t fall asleep as quickly. Jack caught himself nodding off a few times and had to dig his fingers into his palm to keep himself awake.

Finally, after nearly forty-five minutes Mac’s breathing evened out and deepened. Jack got up and stretched, he stood a moment watching Mac, just to make sure the kid wasn’t faking it. But sleep was dragging him down and soon he made his way back across the hallway to his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow his brain surrendered to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into Phoenix that morning was like what he imagined roman heroes returning from battle were greeted with. People stopped and clapped and a few stepped forward to pat his shoulder or shake his hand, one girl even gave Mac a hug. He carefully thanked them and tried to shrug it off as he quickly made his way to the war room.

Thornton was waiting for them when they arrived and Mac was happy to see files pulled up on the screen.

“Mac, welcome back.” Thornton said simply. “I know it’s fast but a case just came up and I need your team to handle it.”

“All right.” Jack said taking a seat next to Mac. “Let’s jump on in.”

“American agents have been following this man.”  The screen pulled up an image of a man in his early thirties, he was pale, with dark brown hair and dark eyes, a face that would blend into a crowd. “Edwin Silver.”

“He’s a major arms dealer and trafficker for eastern Europe and has recently moved his business to the states. CIA, NSA, and the rest of the alphabet soup have been watching to find something we could pin on him. But he is beyond carful. All cameras within a five-mile radius of his house are terminally broken and there’s a dark net over his house so we can’t get any satellite images. All personal have photo ID badges that, along with a thumb scanner give them access to the grounds, but only Edwin himself has the key to the main house. He has body guards 24/7 and as of last year has a personal food tester.”

“This guy’s more protected then the Queen.” Jack said.

“And he’s more dangerous.” Riley said. “This guy’s rap sheet reads like he’s been checking off a to-do list. Robbery, assault, arson, kidnapping…”

“Bad guy, got it.” Mac said. “So where do we fit in?”

“There’s been talk that Silver is sending out a big shipment this week. The best anyone can get is that it’ll take five cargo containers and is headed for the Baltic.” Thornton said. “You need to go in and find out the when and where so that agents can be sent in to stop the transfer. If Silver is really transferring _five_ crates of supplies then we can’t let it leave port.”

“That enough weapons to start world war three.” Jack said.

“Riley has been back stopping a new alias for you Mac. You’ll be going in as Silver’s new food taster. But it’s a competitive position and he’s looking at a few different people so you’ll have to make sure your interview stands out.” Thornton said.

“Umm.” Jack peeked up. “What happened to his last food taster?”

Thornton gave Jack a blank stare.

“Nope.” Jack stood up. “No way, we’ll find another way to get the information.”

“We don’t have time to set anything else up.” Thornton argued. “All Mac has to do is get in so that he can plant a few bugs then he can get out.”

“This guy has people trying to poison his food and you want to give Mac the job of poison taster?” Jack growled. “I’m not letting you send him in.”

“I don’t need your permission Jack, I’m the director. Or have you forgotten who is in charge?”

“Jack it’ll be fine.” Mac said.

Jack turned to growl at Mac but caught himself. The kid was sitting forward reading the file on the screen, his hands twisting a paperclip into a new shape. Something in Mac’s eyes were determined, and it wasn’t a look Jack had seen in weeks. Mac wanted to be working, to get back to his normal life as soon as he could and this mission was the first step back down that road.

“I’ll get in and out no problem.” Mac said turning to Thornton. “I’m actually surprised you wanted us for this one, it almost feels too easy.”

“Like I said, there is an interview process and unfortunately we have no clue what will take place during the interview. So, we need someone who can improvise to whatever Silver throws at them.”

“And you thought of me.” Mac said. 

 

 *

 

They finished the briefing and everyone one stood to leave. Thornton called Mac and he stayed behind until everyone had cleared out.

“Jack has a point.” Thornton started.

“Woah, hold on, I think the world just ended.” Mac said.

Thornton heaved a sigh and continued. “Yes, I’m agreeing with Jack, this mission is going to be dangerous. We won’t have any surveillance on you until you set the bugs. Which means you’ll be in the dark, without back up, fending for yourself.”

“Are you looking for different ways to say alone.” Mac teased trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m serious Mac.” Thornton said.  “If it’s too soon for you to get back in the field I need you to tell me now. There’s no time in this business to be making mistakes and sending an agent into the field before they are ready is the worst thing I can do as director.”

“I’ll be fine.” Mac reassured. “Doc cleared me for field work.”

“Yes,” Thornton picked up a file. “I’ve read Doctor Anderson’s report. I was on the fence about sending you for this mission but Anderson recommended that you _needed_ a mission.”

“There you are then.” Mac said.

Mac left and Thornton pulled up the file Doctor Anderson had send her. Rereading the report Thornton sighed.

_MacGyver won’t heal until he starts to feel like he has control of his life again. A large part of that control for MacGyver is solving problems in the field. Field work may be the best cure for him, however I urge caution: what heals can also hurt. If Mac is sent into the field and doesn’t believe he’s prepared he will set himself up to fail and that failure will be more damaging then if he had waited._

Thornton had, over the years, learned that most agents lied, especially when they are trying to prove a point. The most common lie was “I’m ready” and she had learned to read agents to the point that she could usually tell if they were truly ready. But Mac wasn’t most agents, and she found all the rules she had built over the years had been systemically broken by Mac. She hoped that this was one of those cases.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I fell off the face of the earth for a while and had to wait to be pulled back. Also I literally posted this 30 seconds after I finished writing it so I'm sorry if it's weird and not edited at all.

Jack fiddled with the dial for the car radio, switching from station to station so fast he hardly noticed when one song changes to the next. In the back of the van Riley was sitting with her computer, scanning every camera and cell phone in the area for any sign of trouble.

Turning off the radio, Jack shifted to look back at Riley.

“This is taking too long, we should go get him.” He said.

“Relax, Jack, it’s only been twenty minutes.” Riley responded without looking away from her computer.

“That’s my point: it’s been _twenty_ minutes of radio silence. How long is this interview supposed to take?”

“Mac’s not the only one in there. We’ve seen two people come out, so there’s no way to know if Mac has even had his interview yet.” Riley said finally looking up at Jack. “The first guy left just after we parked and the second left seventeen minutes after that.”

Jack raised his eyebrow. “You’ve been keeping track of how long it was between the interviews?”

“That is my job. Besides,” Riley muttered, “you’re not the only one worried about Mac.”

“It’s my job to worry.” Jack sighed as he turned back to the front of the car.

They had parked a block away, because parking any closer would have been obvious, but it made Jack anxious that he was too far to be any good to Mac if anything went wrong. So, Jack sat and worried as minutes dragged by without any sign of Mac. Finally, Riley shifted and drew Jack’s attention.

“Got movement.” Riley said, pulling up one of the camera feeds. “It’s Mac.”

“He’s leaving,” Jack watched the monitor. “Does that mean it didn’t work?”

A moment later Mac opened the passenger door.

“What happened?” Riley asked at the same time Jack said. “Did you see Silver?”

Mac smiled at both his friends. “I didn’t see Silver, just his head of security. It took a bit to convince him but I got the job. I was sent home to gather a few things, I’ll be staying on the grounds so I’m at hand when needed.”

“We need to get back and report to Thornton.” Riley said.

“There’s not enough time.” Mac answered. “They expect me back in an hour. It’s hardly enough time to get home and back.”

“I’ll drive.” Jack said turning the key. “Riley, call Thornton, we can give our report on the way.”

Thornton answered on the first ring. “Jack?”

“It’s Mac. I got the position. I’ve got an hour to grab so gear and get back to the house. They won’t allow a person computer and when I get back they want to check my phone. We already knew I couldn’t have a com, but I think I should go in bare minimum: just a cell. They’ll have access to any technology in their web, and from what I can tell they have a team that monitor everything the staff does on the in house computers.”

“I don’t like it boss.” Jack pipped in. “Mac’s not going be alone in there and our closest nest is a ten-minute drive from the house.”

“Not to mention” Riley added, “That the cameras we put up today will most likely be found and taken down. We won’t have eyes anywhere near the compound.”

“We knew it wouldn’t be an easy mission from the get go.” Mac countered. “We’ve got less than a week to figure out where the shipment is coming in or the streets will be filled with enough guns to start the apocalypse. There’s no time to come up with a plan B and I’ve already got my foot in the door. If I pull out now they’ll put their guard up.”

Everyone was quiet for a minute then Thornton’s voice came over the speaker. “It’s your call Mac, you’re the one going in.”

“Then we’re going in.” Mac said.

“I still don’t like it.” Jack muttered.

 

*

 

Riley grabbed a phone and created a history of contacts, texts, and phone calls that would go unnoticed under scrutiny. All the numbers were linked to Phoenix personnel that would play their role if they got a call. She also hid an emergency distress signal inside one of the apps, just in case.

 

Mac had a bag already packed for missions like this (or spontaneous trips with Bozer) so it only took him a few minutes to run inside the house and add a few extra items he wanted. He grabbed a few books, two decks of cards, a notepad and a camera. He wasn’t sure that he’d be allowed to keep the camera but there was no harm trying and it wasn’t digital so they might be more willing to allow it in. A box of film went with the camera and Mac was ready to go, but… he stopped.

 _He wasn’t good enough, he couldn’t do it, might as well give up. Totally useless._ Pain. Mac blinked. His fingers were digging into his palm so hard one of the nails had broken skin. Taking a breath to center himself, Mac picked up the bag.

 

Jack paced. Riley was doing her thing with the phone, and Mac was grabbing his bag, and Jack paced. He’d managed to sit still for twenty seconds after they had pulled into Mac’s drive way and the kid had run inside, but then Jack had gotten out of the car ready to follow Mac into the house. But he stopped and the door of the house, turned back to the car and when he reached the car he turned back to the house. Every instinct was screaming for Jack to go inside and tell Mac he wasn’t doing this mission, that it was too soon after… after everything. Jack would sit on the kid he that was the only way to make him drop this one. But a very small voice (that sounded like Patty for no reason whatsoever) said that Mac could handle this himself, he was a big boy, and if he really wasn’t ready then he would have to decide that for himself.

The two sides raged in Jack’s head, not allowing him to stay still, so he paced. After a few rounds of trying to wear a trench in the path, Mac came out of the house and Jack stopped midway to the door.

“Man, you’re taking forever.” Jack said to cover up the fact that he’d been pacing. “I thought I was going to have to come in and get you.”

“Well I’m ready now.” Mac said passing him. “Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while so I put up two chapters today. ENJOY

A block from the compound Mac got out of the van and took a cab the rest of the way. At the gate, he was held up until they had contacted Sigurd, the head of security, who came out to escort Mac in personally.

“Mr. Kendrick, I have your id pass here.” Sigurd handed Mac a plastic badge. “You need that with you when you enter the main house. Every other post will have your information by the end of the day so you won’t need the badge anywhere else. If there’s a post that won’t let you past then you don’t have the clearance.”

They walked to the servants housing which was set a hundred yards from the main house. There was a breezeway connecting the two buildings and a guard post at the door to the main house and Mac could just make out an electronic pad for scanning badges mounted on the wall next to the door.

“I’ve printed up a schedule for when you will be needed in the main house. Mr. Silver has asked to meet with you, so I’ve set up a time at 1730 hours. Someone will come to escort you to the meeting so stay in your room until then.”

Sigurd handed Mac a stack of papers.

“There’s a list of rules as well as a few places that you will have access to during your stay.” Sigurd flipped through the pages. “And if you have any questions they can be directed to Ms. Martin, she’s the head of staff.”

“Thank you.” Mac muttered leafing through the pages himself. “Any advice for me?”

They had stopped in front of the door to the staff housing and Sigurd turned to look hard at Mac.

“it should be obvious from your job, as well as the grounds, but I’ll say this all the same. Mr. Silver is a very powerful man, and like all powerful men he cherishes his privacy, and the loyalty of his staff. Do your job well and stay out of things that don’t concern you.”

Mac swallowed a few times before he nodded. Sigurd waited a moment longer to see that his point had been made then said, “You’re in room seventeen.”

He handed Mac a key and walked away without another word. Mac watched until Sigurd was out of view then turned and walked inside.

Room seventeen was at the end of the hall, the key got stuck a few times before Mac figured out how to get it to unlock. The room was smaller than his collage apartment but at least there was only one bed. The window faced west so the sun was filling the room clearly displaying all three pieces of furniture. The bed was pushed under the window with a night stand next to it and a dresser was across the room.

It took a few minutes to unpack. He filled the top two shelves with cloths and left the bottom shelf empty. He set the camera on top of the dresser with the film and put the book and notepad on the dies table. He pulled out the deck of cards and tossed the empty duffle bag under the bed. Flipping the deck a few times he opened it and started shuffling the cards.

Mac was sitting on the edge of his bed shuffling the cards when someone knocked and walked in. Looking up, Mac frowned. The man standing in the doorway was built like a dancer, short, broad shoulders and lean muscle.

“You’re the new foodie?” The man looked around the room as if he expected someone else.

“I guess I’m the foodie.” Mac said standing up. “Mac Kendrick.”

He offered his hand but the man ignored it.

“Mr. Silver can’t meet with you today. He has a business meeting. You will need to get changed, you have a suit right. Thirty minutes. I’ll be back to escort you.”

The man left without another word. Mac took the two steps to close the door and leaned against it. He took a deep breath. “Alright then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later Mac was showered and dressed. The suit still had noticeable wrinkles from being in his bag and the steam from the shower hadn’t done enough to iron out the evidence. But it was a suit and tie so Mac would have to be satisfied at that.

The man came and collected Mac, nodding and grunting and Mac’s friendly hello before leading Mac across the compound to the garage. Mac looked around taking in a few more things that he hadn’t notice and would jot down once he got back to his room. When they got to the garage his guide stopped to talk to another guard and Mac had a moment to take in the action of the men getting ready for this little dinner outing.

There were three cars ready to leave and more than a dozen guards packing into the cars. A few laptops and other tech was loaded in the last middle SUV, while extra ammo and some heavy assault rifles were packed into the third SUV. He didn’t catch if anything was packed into the first SUV as a few of the guards were blocking his view. Mac turned and caught a glimpse of Mr. Silver leaving the main house with another man, then Mac was ushered into the first SUVs.

There were already a few security personnel already in the car, one on either side of the back row, their attention on checking their weapons. Mac tried to take one of the two open seats in the middle row but one of the guards caught his eye and glanced at the middle back seat. Unconsciously Mac clenched his jaw and his hands tightened into fists as he took the seat, when he realized what he was doing he purposely relaxed and buckled in. it was only another minute until the three SUVs were pulling out of the front gate and heading into town.

“Which restaurant are we heading to?” Mac asked, but none of the guards even turned to look at him.

After a moment of silence Mac nodded to himself. “Great, I love that place. You know they serve the best Miso-glazed…”

“Shut up.” the guard on Mac’s left grunted.

Mac shifted in his seat but kept silent. The rest of the ride was uncomfortable silence only broken by a few words passed between the driver and front passenger, but they spoke too softly for Mac to hear from the back row. When they pulled in front of the restaurant no one from Mac’s car got out. The second car unloaded everyone but the driver, and Mac watched Mr. Silver walk through the front doors.

“Umm, shouldn’t I be going in as well?” Mac asked.

“You’re not a guest, you’re working.” The guard on Mac’s left said as the SUV started moving. “You go through the back door.”

All the SUVs moved around the building to the side alley and parked, blocking both ends of the alley. The SUV’s unloaded, only the drivers staying and keeping the cars running. Two guards walked on either side of Mac as the rest of the guards swept and checked the area.

The back door led into a short hallway lined with lockers then a set of double doors led to the kitchen. A few of the kitchen staff glanced at Mac’s trio but mostly ignored them. There was a counter space cleared off near the doors to the main restaurant, tucked behind a row of sinks with a shelving unit with warms for prepared food waiting to be sent out on the other side. The guards left Mac standing there, in the corner, and took up posts at either side of the kitchen where they could keep an eye on everything going on in the room.

Mac watched the kitchen staff move about, their steps hurried but controlled. He tried to keep out of the way but kept having to shift out of someone’s way. There really is no such thing as an out of the way spot in a kitchen.  

After about fifteen minutes the mood in the kitchen shifted and Mac knew it was Mr. Silver order that had come in. Two chefs were in charge of the order and the guards kept close watch over everything they did. Mac tried to step closer to watch only once but stepped back to his corner when the guards both moved to intercept him.

When the food was ready it was brought over to Mac before being plated. He tasted everything, not that there had been any opportunity to poison the food with the guards standing watch, and, after waiting to see if Mac would faint or start foaming at the mouth, the guards allowed the food to be plated and sent out. They all repeated the process half an hour later when dessert was ordered.

Soon after that Mac was escorted back out to the cars. He started to head for the lead SUV but a guard stopped him with a hand on the shoulder, nearly making Mac’s self-defense training kick in, and steered him to the second car in the line. The back seat already had two security guards with their gear on the seat between them, so Mac took the driver side middle seat in the middle row. He expected a guard to take the seat next to him, but the car door closed and the cars went around the block.

The door opened again when the cars stopped in front of the restaurant and Mr. Silver took the open seat next to Mac.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry!! I sorta misplaced this story and just found it (I moved what folder it was in then forgot where I'd put it). 
> 
> Anyway Merry Christmas, here's your present (its a new chapter!) and enjoy!!

For a few moments there’s silence. The cars roll into traffic, a few of the body guards shift in their seats but remain silent, and Mr. Silver pulls out a small tablet and starts typing. Mac doesn’t move, even though he’d sat wrong and something is digging into his back just below the shoulder blade. He sits and very carefully keeps his eyes away from the table that is angles perfectly for him to glance over and read every word. It would be so easy to look over, to shift his seat and sneak a peek, and maybe get a snippet of information that Riley could use to condemn Silver. It was also too perfectly displayed for Mac, as if Silver was waiting to see if Mac would intrude.

“The duck was perfect, but the sauce had too much ginger for my taste.” Silver said without looking away from what he was typing.

Mac didn’t know if this was a test, if he should be honest or if he should simply agree with Silver. A small part of his brain persisted that compliance was the best route, but a much stronger part of Mac begged to argue.

“It was the red wine that was overpowering, it corrupted the rest of the ingredients so everything was out of balance. If they held back some wine the ginger would have married well with the honey and lime to bring the dish together.” Mac shifted so his seat wasn’t digging into his back and propped his head is his hand so he was resolutely looking out the car window as they drove through traffic.

Silver huffed. “They sautéed the vegetables in the wine as well didn’t they.”

“Yes.” Mac shrugged a shoulder.

“Even the raspberries with the sherbet for dessert had been soaked in wine.” Silver clicked off his tablet and turned to look at Mac.

Mac smiled. “Yes, but, that was the only time they didn’t flood the dish with the wine. The raspberries were perfectly ripe and the wine was in the sherbet so having it soak the berries finished the dish.”

Mac turned and studied Mr. Silver trying to read what the man was thinking.

“You’re absolutely right.” Mr. Silver smiled. “I keep telling Vic to skip the wine out of everything but the dessert but he doesn’t listen to me.” He shrugged as if brushing the matter off. “Ehh, what can you do if stubborn people can’t see a good thing when it stairs them in the face.”

“Take away their wine.” Mac said straight faced.

Mr. Silver laughed and turned to one of the guards in the back seat. “This one,” He said pointing at Mac, “Is going to keep you lot on your toes.”

“Yes sir.” The guard said noncommittally.

Silver rolled his eyes and turned to Mac, “This lot, ‘yes sir,’ ‘no sir,’ no original thought whatsoever. Too focused on their jobs to crack a joke. It makes them good guards but bad conversationalists.”

“Yes sir.” Mac mimicked the guards dry tone.

Silver grinned; shaking his head in mock sorrow he said. “Don’t you start or I’ll have no one to talk to during these dreary car rides. But seriously, I must ask, why did you apply for this job?”

“Hard to find work in today’s economy.” Mac shrugged.

“Not with your resume it wouldn’t be. You’ve worked at restaurants up and down the coast, and just before you came here you were at the Sky Room.”

Mac shrugged, he’d glanced at the resume that Riley had made for him but hadn’t paid too close attention. He called up that moment in his mind of looking through the folder of papers and what his job history had said.

“Yeah, but none of those lasted long.” Mac sighed, “I can get jobs just fine, it’s keeping them that’s my problem. So, I decided to move out of the kitchen and try something else. A friend suggested food tasting and I ran with it. Although I will admit I didn’t think anyone other than diplomates and celebrities needed food tasters.”

“Who’s to say I’m not a celebrity?” Mr. Silver asked.

“No offence,” Mac balked, “but you don’t act like a celebrity, if anything you act more like a diplomate?”

Mr. Silver ginned. “And you have a politician’s answers.”

Mac smiled. “I’m not sure that’s a compliment.”

“Neither am I.” Silver said as the car pulled into the driveway. “Are you a backgammon player?”

“Chess is more my game.” Mac said, “But I know a bit of how to play backgammon.”

“Ehh, it’s not worth it if your opponent doesn’t pose a challenge. Come into the house with me and have a night cap.”

 The car pulled up to the main house, someone opened the door for Mr. Silver and Mac followed him into the house. The entry way was grand in size with a chandelier dominated the space, looming from the three-story ceiling like a crystallin spider. The halls held tapestries displaying classical myths and histories in their colored threads, as well as a few more modern native American weavings.

Silver lead the way to a den and went straight to the bar on the back wall as Mac looked around the room. Off to one side was a card table with six chairs and a dealer’s side, as well as a pool table and dart board. The center of the room was held an over-sized wrap around couch and low coffee table, a few single leather seats finished off the area. The last side of the room held Mac’s attention; three glass display held various weapons, from a mace to decorative daggers, and bones intermingled with the weapons including a human skull. In the wall behind the displays held lances, glaives, long swords, and shields. At a glance, Mac guessed that there were nearly thirty weapons on display.

“Beautiful and deadly.” Silver said waling up behind Mac and handing him a glass of whiskey. “It was either this or a display of women, but then I’d be stuck with dozens of women hanging around and disturbing my peace. This,” He saluted the displays with his glass. “Gives the same effect with less noise.”

Mac sipped his drink. “This defiantly has a more medieval deadly power feel. Not to mention the expense is more obvious.”

“Mmmh.” Silver downed his drink in one go. “And it’s good display for business meetings as well.”

Silver refilled his glass then took a seat at the bar. “I’m sure someone has given you the ‘intimidation-mind-your-own-shit’ talk, but let me make it abundantly clear, if you cross me no one will give a damn, and those who do will vanish.” He leveled Mac with a stony glare. “I may find your wit entertaining now, but you’re just another wheel in the cog, replaceable.”

“Yes sir, understood.” Mac nodded.

“Good, now go get sleep. I have an early breakfast meeting tomorrow.” Silver dismissed him.

Mac set his glass on the coffee table as he passed, and took the moment to put a micro-mic on the underside of the cup. It was one of three mics he’d been carrying all night in hopes of finding a place for them. They were passive mics and would go unnoticed by sweepers and only transmit when Mac directed a high-power radar at the area. He’d managed to piece together the micro mics between getting dressed for dinner and would have to make the radar when he got back to the room. Then of course, there was the problem of getting any information he found out to Riley and Jack, but he would figure that part out when he had information to give them,

As he left, he tried to conceive a way to place another bug in the main hall, but anything he tried would be too obvious for the guards that were posted all over the house. So, he left with just the one bug planted.

Across the compound back in his room Mac checked his things. Someone had not so subtlety been through everything and had tried to put it back without notice, except for the camera which was now sitting on his dresser without the film he’d brought with him. So, it looked like pictures were out of the question. He fiddled for a few minutes, making the radar and stashing it with his socks, then he lay across the bed and let his mind wander over the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read over this chapter (now that I've found it again) and honestly cant remember what I was going to do next so I'm just gonna improvise (as Mac would) and hope for the best!!
> 
> **Please leave a comment, they encourage me to write!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!

_Mac shivered convulsively. The air had been turned down to the point that his fingers were turning purple, and on top of that he’d been dosed in water so he was cold and wet. A part of his brain kept saying that it was typical torture tactics: the body starts to shut down when it’s cold, so it’s easier to break a captive’s concentration and will._

_He was again left in the dark, and time was only a distant thought. Days had passed with no sign of rescue, and no opportunity for escape. Being alone was a blessing, for it meant that there would be no more pain beyond what he already felt. It was a small, microscopic, pathetic blessing, but he counted it all the same._

_It wasn’t until he woke up that he realized he had fallen asleep, and he longed for sleep to pull his mind back under when he realized what had cause him to wake._

_The light over Mac flicked on, making spots dance in his vision as the man who had entered the room moved around, purposely making noise to draw Mac’s attention._

_“Come now, Mr. MacGyver, we’ve been through this before.” The doctor’s accent was stronger today. “It will be much easier for you if you simply let me help you, yes?”_

_Mac grit his teeth and tried not to roll his eyes. The doctor had an annoying habit of ending his sentences with ‘yes’ or ‘no’ depending on how he wanted his audience to respond. Mac wondered if it was part of the “programing” or if the doctor had picked up the habit for another reason._

_A crack, and the pain of impact, brought Mac out of his thoughts. He bit his cheek as he held back a scream of pain._

_“You must pay attention MacGyver. We’ve come so far, don’t forget what’s I’ve taught you so far, no.” The doctor said._

_Yep, really annoying. What was the ‘no’ even supposed to mean in that sentence? Was it causing a double negative because of the ‘don’t’ at the beginning of the sentence, or was it simply reinforcing the negative by repeating it at the end of the sentence._

_Crack. The doctor really had good aim, he could hit the exact same spot he’d previously cause damage. Mac wanted to double over and protect his ribs but he couldn’t move, the straps never came off and never loosened for a moment._

_“I have your attention now, yes.”_

_Mac let his eyes finally land on the doctor, even though his mind wanted to ignore him just because he had tacked ‘yes’ onto the end of the sentence._

_“You are so close to being ready for the next step in your training. Everything will be much easier if you let me help you, yes.”_

_Mac didn’t answer, he’s been drugged into talking before and he refused to give the doctor any more information._

_“Very well, I will give you something to speed things along.” The doctor took a syringe off a tray and brought it over to Mac. “This is something new, maybe it will work to persuade you better, yes.”_

_Mac tried to pull away as the doctor brought the syringe to his neck. He felt the pinch of pinpointed pain as the needle broke through his skin, that part was expected. What wasn’t expected was the searing pain that traveled with the fluid in the syringe as it followed his blood stream._

_For a moment, only a split second, Mac was able to grit his teeth and endure the pain. Then pain turned to agony as the chemical concoction followed his blood up to his brain. It felt like his head was boiling; like his brain was expanding and ready to explode but his skull held it all in, like a pressure cooker ready to pop._

_Mac screamed and_ screamed _._

He thrashed his way clear of the blankets that had tangled his legs, and somehow ended up tumbling off the narrow bed in a heap of blankets and pillows. For a moment he looked around the room in panic.

_This isn’t his room. Where was he?_

Then the fog of sleep cleared slightly and he remembered the mission.

“Shit.” He muttered.

Getting up, Mac threw the blankets back on the bed in a heap. The clock on the side table had been knocked off, so Mac retrieved it and replaced it. It read a quarter to four. If Jack was around he would insist that it was time to get back to sleep, but Mac didn’t want to sleep now.

There was no chair in the room so Mac tucked himself in the corner and sat on the floor. He let his head drop to his hands and rubbed his eyes to rid them of the grim from sleep.

_Maybe if I’m not in bed I can rest a little longer._ Mac reasoned.

So, he pillowed his head in his arms and closed his eyes. At home Jack would be sitting in the corner pretending to sleep and making noise as he settled in the chair, but here it was silent. A low hum of the air pumping through the vents, and distantly the sound of late night traffic on the highway. Slowly sleep dragged at him, pulling him deeper…

_The doctor stood over him, a light quirk at the corner of his mouth the only indication that he was pleased with how Mac was reacting. The chemical had reached his heart and he thought it would burst from the pain alone, but it simply kept pumping the poison through his body till everything was on fire._

Mac jerked back, slamming his head against the wall. He panted with the spike of adrenalin that was coursing through him and willed his hands to stop shaking. When he had his breathing under control he stood up and paced. Sleep was not an option, maybe he could make something.

He gathered everything he had on the bed and spread it all out so he could see each individual piece. The strap from his camera could be removed and was strong enough o carry his weigh for at least a minuet if he needed to make any kind of harness, or garbling…something. Mac blinked sleep away as it tried to shut down his thoughts.

Maybe sitting in one spot wasn’t the answer, he really didn’t want to have any more dreams today. Getting to his feet Mac paced the room again.

Four and a half steps to the window. Pivot. Four and a half steps to the door. Pivot. Four and a half. Window. Pivot. Four and a half. Door. Pivot. Four. Pivot. Four. Open door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at warning you when I write a scene that could have triggers, so here's my warning for the chapter: brief description of violence.

The building was divided in two by a steel door midway down the hall. Mac knew that the house staff was on his side of the door, but he didn’t know what was on the other side. Pacing the hall on his side let him walk a couple dozen steps before he had to turn around. He managed to make eight rounds of the hallway before curiosity overcame common sense.

He straightened a paperclip from his pocket and picked the lock that divided the hall.

He hesitated. There could be an alarm rigged to the door when it opens, or there could be a guard posted on the other side _._ Twisting the handle, he pushed the door open. Cold air and quiet was all that greeted him, Mac stepped through, the door swinging shut behind him as silently as it had opened.

This side of the hall was much colder, and he could hear the AC running as it tried to keep the heat of Los Angeles at bay. The hall looked like a mirror image of the other side of the building, except that each door had a deadbolt lock.

“On the outside,” Mac muttered looking at the nearest door. “So that whoever is inside can’t get out.”

_Can’t get out. He can hear the bolt slide into place as they lock him in the room again. He’s trapped. Alone._

Mac blinks and turns away from the door. “Damn.”

He needs to focus, to stay in the present. If he keeps falling into his memories he could blow the mission.

Glancing at the hall, not focusing on the locks, he notices the door at the other end of the hall is different. Instead of a metal door it is wood, with a window set in it, and no lock on the outside.

He’s just taken a step down the hall when the door opens. A guard stepped out and turned to look right at Mac.

*

“Stop fiddling with that.” Riley swatted Jack’s hand away from her tech.

“What is it?” Jack asked, making another grab for what looked like a mini satellite dish. “Can it pick up the game?”

They were sitting in the back of the van, up the street from the compound. It was the end of the first day and after following Mac and troop to the restaurant and back, the night had dragged on. Jack and Ri had tried taking turns sleeping, but it was useless and they ended up staying awake in the truck.

“It’s three in the morning Jack, there aren’t any games going on right now.” Riley answered. “besides it just picks up short range signals. So someone would have to be listening to the game nearby for us to get anything.”

“Point it at the guard house.” Jack shrugged. “Night guards always have the game on.”

“Yeah, sure.” Riley scoffed, but turned on the receiver anyway.

There was static as the receiver tried to focus on a signal, then they heard the guards.

“… in the east wing. Requesting backup and lockdown.” The voice was faded and gruff through the static.

“Copy. Front gate locked down.” Was the first response.

“West patrol copy. Locked down.”

Jack and Riley listened as five more posts called in lock down, then the original voice returned.

“Intruder barricaded in second floor office. Awaiting back up.”

“Copy that.” Pause, then another voice “Back up on site, ready to breach on your command sir.”

“Breach.”

“Shit.” Jack breathed.

Riley was on the phone with Thornton explaining the situation and patching through a link of the audio back to Phoenix.

The next few voices crackled and ran over each other.

“Don’t .. _shhhhh…_ ” “On the ground!” “Show me your hands!” “… _fizz-shhh.._ drop it now.”

“I’m going in.” Jack grabbed his gun and checked the chamber.

“Suspect apprehended.” the radio was getting more static. “What.. _shhhhh-fizzz-fizhhh…_ sir?

“Wait a second.” Riley was messing with the mic. “Why is this static coming from?”

“It’s a radio, there’s static.” Jack growled. “I’m getting Mac, he’s in trouble.”

He put his hand on the handle for the van’s side door, but Riley grabbed his wrist.

“I said wait.” Riley locked eyes with Jack. “The static isn’t coming from my equipment and it isn’t coming from their’s; they are world league gun runners so their tech is top line. So, if there is static that means some one else has tech in the area.”

Jack processed this and grit his teeth. “And until we know who else is listening we can’t help Mac because we don’t know all the players or who’s side they’ll be on.” He slammed his fist into the side of the van. “Shit! Ri, he needs us. I can’t lose him again!”

“We’re not gonna lose him.” Riley said gently. “Just give me a minute to figure out who else is keeping watch.”

The phone buzzed and Riley picked it up to talk to Thornton. Jack sat back down and listened to what he could of the radio chatter between the static.

*

Dead end. Mac can feel the panic and tries to push it down. _Focus, focus on the here…_ the door is kicked in and guards rush in yelling at him, shoving him to the ground….

_They kicked him in the ribs again, his body rolling with the motion._

_“Let your mind separate from your body. Create a place in your mind that you can go. Somewhere you’re safe.” Doctor Abir’s voice was calm as he watched the beating._

_The next hit made Mac black out for a second and in the darkness, he thought he could see home._

_“That’s it. Relax and forget, let everything fade away” a voice whispered bringing Mac back._

_He hacked up blood and gasped for breath. Doctor Abir was crouched infront of Mac, intent on the agent._

_“You’re very close now, MacGyver. Tell me, where did you go?”_

‘Home’ _Mac mouthed the word, there wasn’t enough air in his lungs for sound._

_Someone grabbed his wrist and twisted. There was a pop and a moment later Mac felt the pain. The air stalled in his lungs as he tried to scream and nothing came out._

_“Go home MacGyver,” the doctor crooned. “Picture yourself walking up to the door. Don’t worry about the pain you feel. Just walk inside and close the door behind you, close the world off behind you.”_

_And he did._

_The house was empty, dust floating through the air as he stepped into the living room. Light was coming from the windows but it only emphasized the shadows. He was so tired; his legs folded under him and he curled up in the middle of the floor. Why was he so tired?_

_“Relax, there’s no need to fight. You’re safe.” A voice whispered. “Nothing is wrong, just relax. All you need to do is relax and listen to my voice. I’ll keep you safe. Just let your body move on its own as you relax. You’re safe.”_

_Mac closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. There wasn’t anything to do here. Nothing to worry about. Relax... Safe…… Home………_


End file.
